Do Extravio Ao Regresso À Sanidade
by Alice Mcguire
Summary: Alice Mcguire e Jack Napier se conheceram quando ambos cursavam o colegial.Altos e baixos vieram mas apenas de todos os empecilhos o brilho nos olhares nunca se apagou.
1. E lá vamos nós

Capítulo 1 – Here we go

Eis a história tumultuada, trágica e novelística de Alice Mcguire e Jack Napier.

Alice,15 anos,filha de George Mcguire acabara de se mudar para Gothan City por causa do novo emprego do pai, que era advogado e tinha conseguido uma vaga na equipe principal das empresas Wayne.

Primeiro dia na escola nova, ela estava nervosa e ansiosa como qualquer adolescente normal ao entrar em um lugar no qual não conhecia ninguém. Seu pai a levou até a porta do colégio e antes que ela descesse do carro disse:

-Boa sorte princesa, te vejo em casa mais tarde.

-Tchau pai.

Ela deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e antes de ir disse:

-Fica com Deus.

-Você também coroa.

Ela se virou e encarou a escola pelo primeira vez. Logo que entrou se encaminhou para a sala do diretor. Chegando lá a secretária se levantou a cumprimentou e disse dando um papel a ela:

-Este é o horário das aulas, caso queira entrar em alguma disciplina extra é só vir aqui e se inscrever.

-Obrigada.

Antes de cruzar a porta a moça disse:

-Espere, um aluno vai te mostrar a escola.

-Ah claro.

Não demorou muito e um rapaz entrou na sala. Ele estendeu a mão para Alice e disse:

-Meu nome é Francisco Bruno Mazzeo.

Ela o cumprimentou e disse:

-É um prazer te conhecer...será que eu posso te chamar de Chiquinha?

-Chiquinha?

-É por causa da Francisquinha.

-Eu preferiria que não.

-Então tá Chiquinha, para onde nós vamos agora?

Ele a olhou pausadamente e disse:

-Eu vou te mostrar os alunos daqui.

Os dois se retiraram da sala e conforme iam andando pelo lado de fora da escola Bruno ia falando sobre os colegas:

-Aquelas ali são as patricinhas, elas não te olham e fingem que não existe ninguém além delas e os jogadores do time da escola, aqueles mauricinhos que estão junto delas.

-Tenho pena da vida vazia e contraditória que eles devem ter. Disse Alice olhando para cima e refletindo.

-Então...Ele apontando para os grupos continuou...aqueles são os nerds, ao menos que você seja viciada em vídeo games, não fale com eles.

-Interessante.

Alice avistou um grupo de rapazes que estavam encostados em uma parede no canto fumando.

-Quem são aqueles? Perguntou ela apontando.

Bruno abaixou o braço dela rapidamente e disse:

-Nunca!Nunca olhe ou fale com eles.

-Não vejo nada demais neles.

-Eles são os criminosos, trombadinhas, sem teto...

Ela o interrompeu e disse:

-Okay, já entendi, eles são os olhos juntos. Além do mais que assunto poderia ter entre eu e algum desses meliantes.

Ela fitou os olhos em um deles que igualmente a ficou encarando.

-Acorda Bruno a empurrando.

-Me desculpe.

-Bem... aqueles são os skatistas, os de preto são os góticos...

Ela o interrompeu e disse:

-Nossa! Eu nunca chegaria a essa conclusão sozinha.

-Você está se aproveitando da minha boa vontade.

-Foi sem querer querendo.

-E enfim, o melhor grupo de todos.

-Não é o que você participa né?

Ela o abraçou e disse:

-Brincadeirinha, querido colega.

-Galera, essa aqui é Alice Mcguire, aluna nova.

Todos acenaram e Chiquinha começou a falar os nomes:

-Essa é a Jackie, Paloma ,Nathy,Camila ,Karina,Felipe,Teogenes...

-Teogenes?Que nome é esse?

Todos riram e Teo disse:

-Nem chegou e já vem tirando com a minha cara, que abusada.

Jackie disse:

-Mesmo o Shwazneger acharia o seu nome estranho querido.

Todos riram novamente e Bruno disse:

-Continuando, esse é o Thiago,Agner,Bárbara,Cris,Renan, Bianca,Bianca 2,Marcel,Milena,Hellen,Fernando e João mais conhecido como Toddynho.

-É uma prazer conhecer todos vocês mas se cada grupo daqui tem um nome qual é o de vocês?

Paloma respondeu:

-Nós somos os novatos.

-Vocês entraram esse ano também?

Paloma respondeu:

-Não, é assim, o Fê começou essa tradição com a Karina na 8º série quando eles chegaram aqui quase na mesma época.

Karina disse:

-Depois da gente veio o João e o resto do povo.

-Entendi, bem eu acho que vou achar o meu armário depois a gente se fala.

Alice saiu da roda de amigos e foi procurar o armário para guardar o que avistou o local percebeu que um dos olhos juntos que encarou tinha o armário ao seu lado.

A má sorte me persegue até aqui. Pensou ela

Assim que abriu o armário um rapaz se colocou ao seu lado e disse:

-Oi, você é aluna nova aqui?

Ela o olhou e disse:

-Sou sim.

-Meu nome é Bernardo Mackenzie e o seu?

-Alice Mcguire, prazer em te conhecer.

-O prazer é todo meu.

-É...eu sei que parece ser muita audácia da minha parte mas você gostaria de sair comigo hoje, para nós nos conhecermos melhor?É que você parece ser diferente de todas as garotas que eu já conheci.

Chavequeiro barato. Pensou ela.

-Sabe o que...é que eu preciso estudar a progressão...meridional...estratégica das Antilhas do sinto muito.

-Que pena, então outro dia a gente combina alguma coisa.

-Tudo que é melhor eu ir para a aula.

-Que aula você tem agora?

-Física.

Tomara que não seja a mesma que a minha, tomara que não seja a mesma que a minha. Pensou ela

-Boa sorte.

-Boa sorte?

-O professor é um chato.

-Ah tá...até depois.

-Até.

Ela se afastou dele e foi para a sala de permaneceu no mesmo lugar e disse cabisbaixo:

-Progressão meridional das Antilhas, nossa dá até medo de pensar em estudar isso.

Um rapaz que estava acompanhando toda a conversa dos dois disse:

-Ela não vai estudar nenhuma progressão seu idiota, ela te deu um pé na bunda.

-Você se acha muito espertinho né, Jack?

-Eu não me acho, eu sou.

-Ah é mesmo, quando eu estiver pegando aquela garota eu vou te mostrar quem é o espertinho.

-O que você vai fazer para conquistá-la? Vai chamar o papaizinho para cantar uma música para ela.

-Vamos tornar isso mais interessante.

-Como?

-Já que você se acha tão bom assim, vamos apostar quem vai ficar primeiro com ela.

-E quem disse que eu quero ficar com a novata?

-Está com medo de perder?

-Hahaha quanto?

-5 mil para quem levar ela para a cama primeiro.

Ele pensou por um momento e disse:

-Fechado.

-Então comece a pedir esmola na rua para ajuntar o dinheiro.

Bernardo saiu de cena e foi para a aula.

Jack ficou pensando sobre a aposta.Não seria um sacrifício conquistar Alice, na verdade era como unir o útil ao agradável.É claro que ele não iria admitir que gostou dela desde a primeira vez que a viu quando passava com Bruno na entrada da escola.


	2. Atrito

Alice entrou na sala de aula e viu que o professor já estava esperando os alunos chegarem.

Ele se virou na direção dela e disse:

-Você deve ser a aluna nova.

-Sou eu sim.

Ele olhou um papel que estava na mesa e disse em seguida:

-Alice Mcguire, eu estava olhando o seu histórico escolar e me impressionei com as suas notas.

-Muito obrigada professor.

-Me chame de T.S.

-Então muito obrigada pelo elogio T.S.

-Você já pensou em participar das Olimpíadas de Física?

-Já sim mas o professor da minha outra escola nunca inscrevia os alunos,ele sempre preferia evitar a fadiga .

-Então esse ano você vai participar.

-Mas...eu não sou tão boa assim?

-Eu reconheço um talento quando vejo um.

-Então tá, já que você diz.

Alice se sentou na primeira carteira da fileira do meio e esperou a aula começar.

Quando olhou para o lado viu uma garota a encarando .A colega não a estava analisando por curiosidade, o olhar da vizinha mostrava que ela não estava nada feliz com a presença da novata e para completar a situação Jack entrou na sala e se sentou atrás de Alice.

Ela se virou para o quadro negro e olhou para o relógio, ainda restava 5 minutos antes da aula começar. De repente sentiu um cutucão em suas costas, quando se virou o meliante abrindo um grande sorriso disse:

-Oi, meu nome é Jack Napier.

-O meu é...

Ele a interrompeu e disse:

-Alice Mcguire.

-Como você sabe?

-Eu ouvi toda sua conversa com o mauricinho.

-Sua mãe nunca ter ensinou a não prestar atenção nas conversas alheias?

-Ensinou sim mas eu fiquei muito curioso em saber como se estuda a progressão meridional estratégica das Antilhas do Norte.

-É...é...sabe como é, primeiro você compra um mapa político do mundo e depois calcula a razão oras.

-Ah é mesmo? Sabe o que é, eu tenho dificuldades com mapas, bem que você poderia ir na minha casa me ajudar com isso.

Ah não outro xavecador barato. Pensou ela.

-Ah bem que eu queria ir na sua casa estudar mas eu tenho que depilar o pé. Coisas de meninas.

Ela deu as costas para ele e tentou conter a risada.

A aula finalmente começou, Ts andando pela sala começou e fazer perguntas sobre a matéria que acabara de explicar.

-Na época da popularização dos telefones muitas pessoas tinham medo de pegar gripe, por que isso não é possível?

Alice imediatamente levantou a mão e respondeu a pergunta:

-Porque onda não transporta matéria.

Ele se aproximou dela e disse:

-Muito bem, você ainda acha que não pode ir para as Olimpíadas de Física?

Ela ficou sem graça e ouviu um sussurro atrás dela:

-Nerd.

Ela se virou e disse:

-Prefiro ser nerd do que um trombadinha como você.

-Trombadinha?

O professor interrompeu a discussão e disse:

-Acho melhor vocês dois controlarem os hormônios.

-Foi ele que começou.

A zombando Jack perguntou:

-Ah, vai contar para a mamãe?

-Só se eu psicografar.

TS os interrompeu e disse:

-Depois das aulas eu quero os dois na orientação.

Alice disse:

-Mas...mas.

TS disse:

-Bem retomando a aula...as ondas mecânicas...

Viadinho!Viadinho!Gastrópode Bivalve!Discovery!Ameba! Xingou Alice em pensamento o seu colega de fileira.

Quando acabou a aula ela saiu da sala sem olhar para trás, Jack a seguiu e pegando em seu braço disse:

-Me desculpa pelo lance da sua mãe.

-Tudo bem, eu já estou acostumada a lidar com pessoas sem cérebro como você.

-Não precisa ser tão arisca assim.

-Por acaso eu sou uma felina para estar arisca.

-Bem você é uma gatinha sabia?

-Você é bem comicuzinho sabia?

-Uhh já sei porque você está dando uma de bravinha comigo.

-Ah é mesmo e por que?

-Você está caidinha por mim mas como não tem coragem de admitir se faz de grossa para mim, para chamar a minha atenção.

-Nossa!Você lê mentes?

Ela deu as costas e ouviu ele dizer:

-Um dia você ainda me dará razão.

-Eu tenho cara de PA para dar razão.

As aulas passaram e com toda a vontade do mundo Alice foi à sala de orientação se encontrar com Jack. Quando chegou lá um homem estava parado na porta esperando os dois.

-Prazer meu nome é Robério, o seu deve ser Alice Mcguire.

-Sim, sou eu.

-Você sabe onde está o seu colega?

-Tomara que tenha caído da escada e quebrado a perna.

-Nossa mas por que tanta hostilidade com ele?

Jack chegou e disse:

-É porque ela me ama Robério.

-Falando no diabo...

-Bem...vamos entrar para conversar.

Os três entraram e o Orientador disse:

-Quero saber como a discussão começou?

Alice disse:

-Estava eu respondendo uma pergunta de física que o professor tinha feito quando essezinho aí me chamou de nerd.

Jack disse:

-E você me chamou de trombadinha.

-Só disse a verdade.

Robério os interrompeu e disse:

-Alice o que você não gosta no Jack?

-Tudo.

Jack gargalhou e disse:

-Aposto que você queria ter tudo isso do seu lado.

-Blá, blá, blá fale com a minha mão.

Robério os interrompeu novamente e disse:

-E você Jack, o que não gosta na Alice?

-Bem, me incomoda ela estar a fim de mim afinal tenho admiradoras demais para cuidar.

-Que!

-Mas você pode entrar na lista de espera.

O orientador disse:

-Nós não estamos chegando a lugar algum jovens.

Alice disse:

-E o Senhor esperava chegar a algum lugar com ele, só se fosse para o reformatório.

-E você para o GGDJ.

-GGDJ?Perguntou ela confusa.

-Grupo de Garotas Desesperadas pelo Jack.

Robério disse:

-Chega!

Os dois pararam na hora a discussão e olharam para o superior que de pé disse:

-Já que vocês aparentemente não se suportam, eu vou pedir que os dois entrem em uma mesma disciplina complementar para acostumarem com a presença um do outro.

-Mas eu já vou ter que suportar ele em n aulas e...

Robério a interrompeu e disse:

-Você prefere ficar com registro no seu curriculum escolar.

-Não, eu faço a aula.

-Então está combinado.

Jack perguntou:

-E que disciplina nós vamos ter que fazer?

-Vocês juntos vão escolher.

Alice bufou e perguntou:

-Me diz que não tem nenhuma aula com o nome de " Como assaltar um banco sem ser pego"

-Mas um comentário desse e advertência.

-Parei.

-Agora vocês dois vão para fora resolver isso.

Os dois saíram da sala e Jack disse:

-Nós vamos fazer Marcenaria.

-Culinária.

-Marcenaria.

-Culinária.

-Vamos tirar na sorte.

-Não, JockenPo.

Jack e Alice se prepararam e:

-JackennnnnPo.

Alice jogou pedra e Jack...

-Ah ganhei papel ganha de pedra.

Ele se afastando disse:

-Até mais perdedora.

Alice rogou praga até a décima geração de Jack, Jackie chegando ouviu Alice e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu?

-Eu vou ter que fazer aula de Marcenaria com aquele idiota do Jack.

-Mas por que?

-Nós discutimos na aula de Física e o TS nos mandou para a orientação, ai o Robério disse que nós deveríamos fazer uma disciplina complementar juntos e aí nós discutimos porque eu queria Culinária e ele Marcenaria, então tiramos a decisão no JokenPo e ele ganhou.

-Sinto muito.

-E o pior é que só vai ter eu de menina lá.

-Se isso te animar eu posso entrar na aula com você.

Alice abriu um sorriso a abraçou e disse:

-Muito obrigada! Quando você precisar de um rim eu...indico alguém para doar para você.

-Bem...já que nós temos tempo sobrando podemos ir na secretaria agora fazer a inscrição.

-E eu já aproveito e faço a inscrição das outras aulas também.

-Pode ser.


	3. Marcenaria

As duas foram em direção a secretaria quando se encontraram com Bárbara, Theogenes , Nathalye e Renan.

-Aonde vocês estão indo? Perguntou Bárbara

-Estamos indo para a secretaria. Respondeu Jackie.

-Meninas e demais posso fazer uma piada? Perguntou Theogenes

-Ah não Theo, pelo menos poupe a novata de suas piadas. Disse Nathalye se lamentando.

-Ah gente deixa ele contar. Disse Alice

-Obrigada Alice, qual é o país que tem mais... Nesse instante Renan o interrompeu com risadas. Todos olharam para ele que disse:

-Me desculpem, pode continuar.

-Então...qual é o país que tem mais pessoas inteligentes?

Ninguém soube a resposta para a piada e ele deu a resposta:

-Ucrânia!

Houve um silêncio geral.

-É, eu acho que não deveria ter encorajado ele. Disse Alice.

-Eu bem que avisei. Disse Nathy

-Nossa como vocês são engraçadinhos. Disse Theo.

-Alguém tem que ser porque você...Disse Bárbara

-Depois dessa eu vou até embora. Disse Theo se retirando.

-Acho melhor você irem até a secretaria agora, porque falta 20 minutos para bater o sinal da próxima aula. Disse Renan

-Então vamos Jackie .

Quando as duas entraram na secretaria deram de cara com Jack que perguntou:

-Você está me perseguindo?

-Você não acha que é muito convencido?Respondeu Alice

-Não.

Jackie pegou no braço da amiga e disse:

-Vamos Alice, não se misture com essa gentalha.

-Vamos.

Então dando as costas para ele, elas foram até o balcão de informações. Chegando lá uma mulher as olhou e perguntou:

-No que posso ajudar?

-Nós viemos nos inscrever para algumas aulas extras.

Entregando uma lista para as alunas ela disse:

-É só colocar o nome de vocês e marcar um X nas aulas que querem participar.

-Obrigada . Disse Alice

-Pode me chamar de Soemis eu sou a Vice Diretora daqui.

-Muito prazer em conhecê-la. Disse Alice.

-Todos aqui a chamam de Tia Sô. Disse Jackie

-Isso mesmo, pode me chamar de Tia Sô , bem assim que terminarem é só colocar os papéis na minha mesa.

-Tudo bem. Disseram as alunas.

Alice olhou a lista de matérias, anotou todas as disciplinas e disse:

-Vou fazer todas as aulas.

-Vai dar uma de Hermione.

-É que eu quero ganhar uma bolsa em Harvard no ano que vem e quanto mais matérias eu fizer mais chances eu vou ter.

-Entendi.

Enquanto analisavam o papel um professor entrou na sala e gritou:

-Bom dia capetas!

Alice levou um susto e deixou o papel que estava segurando cair.

-Bom dia Véio. Disse Jackie.

-Aluna nova? Perguntou o professor.

-Sim. Respondeu a novata

Ele se dirigindo à sala de professores e disse:

-Seja bem-vinda .

-Obrigada.

Quando o mestre não estava mais lá Alice perguntou à amiga:

-Ele é professor de qual matéria?

-Matemática.

-Gostei dele.

-É impossível não gostar dele.

Uma voz masculina disse atrás delas:

-É mesmo impossível não gostar desse velhinho.

Elas se viraram e ele disse:

-Vejo que vocês estão com a lista de aulas.

-Sim. Respondeu Jackie

-Vocês poderiam se inscrever para as aulas de Marcenaria.

-Nós já nos escrevemos. Disse Alice

-Poxa, você são as primeiras garotas a entrar para as minhas aulas,sabiam?

-Você é o professor de Marcenaria? Perguntou Jackie.

-Sou sim, meu nome é Martins.

As duas garotas ficaram como estatuas admirando o professor e ele sem graça disse:

-Eu já vou indo, vejo vocês nas aulas.

-Tchau. Disseram as duas juntas suspirando.

Uma olhou para a outra e Alice disse:

-Mudei minha opinião a respeito do Jack.

-Mudou? Perguntou Jackie.

-Sim, ele não é tão inútil como eu imaginava.

-Bem que nós podíamos agradecer ele.

-Boa ideia, afinal ele deve achar que vai ser um sacrifício para eu fazer Marcenaria.

Alice gargalhou e continuou o que estava dizendo:

-A doce vingança.

As garotas saíram da secretaria e foram na busca de Jack, no caminho encontraram Hellen e Milena.

-Vocês sabem onde o Jack está? Perguntou Alice.

-Jack?Aquele do cabelo comprido?Perguntou Milena.

-Esse mesmo, o com cara de marginal. Respondeu Jackie.

-A última vez que eu o vi, ele estava indo para a aula de história. Disse Hellen.

-Muito obrigada meninas. Disse Alice

-De nada. Disse Milena se afastando com Hellen.

Jackie olhou para Alice e disse:

-Olha na sua lista de aulas.

Alice pegou o papel e vibrando disse:

-Aula de história, é agora que aquele meliante vai ver só uma coisa.

-Boa sorte amiga, infelizmente minha aula é outra mas estarei torcendo por você.

-Obrigada, a gente se vê depois.

-Tchau.

Alice andou triunfante em direção a sala de aula, chegando lá viu que havia uma carteira vaga na frente de Jack e sem pensar duas vezes se sentou lá.

-Você não consegue ficar um só minuto longe de mim, não é? Perguntou ele.

Ela se virou e disse:

-Como eu estou muito agradecida por você ter escolhido a aula de Marcenaria, eu vou te dar o prazer de ter a minha presença.

-E qual é a causa de uma menininha que nunca pegou em um martelo ter gostado de entrar para as aulas de Marcenaria?

-No dia da aula você vai ver, aposto que até você vai gostar.

De repente uma voz masculina atrás dela disse:

-Nem chegou na escola e já está atacando o mocinho.

Ela se virou e viu um senhor a encarando.

Jack disse:

-Ela não largou do meu pé desde que chegou aqui Carlinhos.

Alice disse:

-Eu não pedi para você puxar conversa comigo.

Jack disse:

-Eu só queria ser educado com a novata.

Carlinhos os interrompeu e disse:

-Eu até sei como tudo isso vai acabar.

Alice disse:

-Eu também sei, vai acabar na delegacia quando eu perder o controle.

Jack disse:

-Uh dessa parte eu gostei.

Carlinhos disse:

-Jovens...é melhor eu começar a aula e...

O professor acariciou os cabelos de Alice e disse:

-Seja bem-vinda

-Obrigada. Disse Alice que olhou para o lado e viu Paloma acenando para ela, logo que a viu se levantou da carteira e se sentou atrás da colega.

Paloma perguntou:

-Por que você estava falando com o esquisito do Jack?

-Ele queria dar a ele o honra da minha companhia por me ter feito conhecer o amor da minha vida. Disse ela suspirando.

-Que?

-Vou fazer um resumo, eu o Jack brigamos na aula do TS, então nós fomos para a orientação, ele ganhou uma aposta e me fez entrar para a aula de Marcenaria e então, eu, conheci o homem mais perfeito do mundo.

-Aposto que você está falando do Martins.

-Ele mesmo.

Paloma olhou ao redor da sala e disse:

-Eu acho que você não é a única pessoa apaixonada aqui.

Alice disse:

-Você também está apaixonada, eu posso ser o cupido Papá?Quer dizer, eu posso te chamar de Papá?

-Não, eu não estava falando de mim e sim, você pode me chamar de Papá.

-Então você estava falando de quem?

-Deixa para lá, algum dia você vai saber.

-Ah não, me conta eu sou muito curiosa!

-Depois eu conto, o Carlinhos já vai começar a aula.

-Se aproveitam de minha nobreza.

As aulas se passaram, Paloma sempre desviando o assunto não disse o que quis dizer a Alice, o dia se passou e ela foi para casa.

Chegando lá, o seu pai que estava preparando a janta perguntou:

-Como foi o seu dia?

-Foi ótimo pai, eu entrei no grupo dos novatos,briguei com um trombadinha na aula de física e por isso tive que entrar na aula de Marcenaria.

O pai a olhou surpreso e perguntou:

-Trombadinha?Aula de Marcenaria?

-É pai, eu discuti com um aluno na aula de física, então o professor nos mandou para a orientação , o Robério, que é o orientador pediu para que eu e o meliante escolhessemos uma aula em comum, e aí escolhemos Marcenaria.

-Você discutiu no seu primeiro dia de aula?É isso que eu ouvi?

-É...é...mas eu tinha razão.

-Claro, você sempre tem razão. Disse ele ironicamente

-Viu, até você sabe.

-É melhor nos jantarmos , amanhã no caminho para a escola você explica o porquê da escolha da aula de Marcenaria.

-Está bem coroa.


End file.
